1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a float preferably employable for a mountain stream fishing operation. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement of the float for a fishing operation wherein a fishing line is firmly secured to a float body at a required position with the aid of a guide line.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, a float, a marker or the like is usually used for a fishing operation as means for visually recognizing a bite which is caused by a fish in the water.
Generally, the float is secured to a fishing line at a suitable position determined in proper consideration of the depth of a fishing site such that it floats on the water surface or it assumes a predetermined height above the water surface. The position of the float on the fishing line is adjusted by the fisherman via a fishing rod so as to allow a bait to naturally flow in conformity with the flowing of the stream.
Usually, a fishing assembly (normally comprising a float, a weight, a hook and a bait) is prepared by the fisherman himself at a fishing site prior to a fishing operation. Especially, with respect to the float, he properly determines what kind of float should be selected, while visually confirming the present state of the fishing site. Once a certain float is selected, it is required that the float is secured to a fishing line at a correct position while taking account of the visually measured or estimated depth of the fishing zone.
To facilitate understanding of the present invention, typical conventional floats will briefly be described below with reference to FIGS. 6(a) to (d).
FIG. 6(a) shows a float 11 adapted to float on the water surface. The float 11 includes a shaft 9 onto which a rubber tube 10 is fitted so as to allow a fishing line 12 to pass through the rubber tube 10 along the shaft 9. The position of the float 11 is adjusted by the fisherman by slidably displacing the rubber tube 10 relative to the fishing line 12.
FIG. 6(b) shows a ball-shaped float 13 which is formed with a central through hole 13a. A fishing line 14 extend through the central hole 13a twice while a part of the fishing line 14 extends along the semispherical surface of the float 13. The position of the float 13 is adjusted by largely loosening the fishing line 14 and then pulling the float 13 in the required direction with the fishing line 14 firmly held in one hand of the fisherman.
FIG. 6(c) shows a marker 16 which serves also as a float. The marker 16 is formed with a central through hole so that a fishing line 15 extends through the central hole and a fixing rod 17 in the form of a toothpick is inserted into the central hole to serve as a wedge for fixedly holding the fishing line 15 in the central hole. The position of the marker 16 is adequately adjusted by removing the fixing rod 17 and then slidably displacing the marker 16 along the fishing line 15.
FIG. 6(d) shows a thin plate-shaped marker 18 which serves also as a float. The marker 18 is formed with two holes 18a through which a fishing line 19 is inserted for the purpose of firmly holding the fishing line 19 with the aid of the holes 18a. The position of the marker 18 is adjusted by largely loosening the fishing line and pulling the marker 18 in the required direction with the fishing line firmly held by one hand of the fisherman.
When the float or the marker is to be secured to the fishing line, a time-consuming operation is performed for causing the fishing line to be inserted through one or more through holes having a very small diameter on the float or marker, with the exception of the float 11 shown in FIG. 6(a).
However, since the through hole or holes are usually formed with a very small diameter as mentioned above, an operation for securing a fishing assembly (normally comprising a float, a hook, a weight and a bait) is not always easily performed at the fishing site under good environmental conditions (especially where the fishing line is blown away by a strong wind or the fishing operation is performed before dawn).
Particularly, when a mountain stream fishing operation is performed for chars, trouts similar fish, a NO. 0.8 fishing line (0.148 mm in diameter) or a NO. 0.5 fishing line (0.117 mm in diameter) having a small or diameter is usually used. Accordingly, it is not easy for a fisherman to insert the fishing line through the small hole or holes especially under the slightly dark condition encountered just before dawn.